1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and means for cartoning sheets at the same time sheet piles are being formed in a stack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional paper-making assembly line has heretofore required a separate station for ream cartoning. Typically, paper sheets or clips issue from a sheeting machine which shears the sheets from a continuous paper web. The sheets are advanced seriatim, usually along a delivery conveyor system, to a stacking station wherein the sheets are piled into reams up against a backstop in a stacker. After a predetermined ream number of sheets have accumulated in the stacker, the pile is transported, usually by conveyor, to a further station for cartoning. At the cartoning station, manpower has customarily been required to remove the ream from the conveyor, position the ream in a carton, set the carton for processing, and put the carton on its way to be processed. The additional handling required at the typical cartoning station results in a loss of production time and requires extra manpower on the papermaking assembly line. The additional handling may often result in paper being damaged which interrupts production efficiency.
The present invention circumvents the necessity of providing a separate station for cartoning and, so, eliminates the extra manpower and additional handling incident to such a separate station. In this manner, the present invention economizes the paper-making production line.